helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wada Ayaka
|image = |caption = Wada Ayaka promoting "Umaku Ienai" |nickname = DAWA |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model, Author |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = hachama Up-Front Works |join = March 27, 2010 |days = |mcolor = (2014-Present) (2009-2014) |generation = 1st Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |graduate1 = March 27, 2010 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, ZYX-α, Lilpri, Peaberry, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete |blog = |sig = Wadaayakaautograph2323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Wada's Autograph }} Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently the leader of ANGERME and was also a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Wada Ayaka was born on August 1, 1994 in Gunma, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment. As such, Wada received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. 2007 In November 2007, Wada received a part in the musical Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko desu ka?. Wada also took part in a television show, Chao.TV. 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. The line up released two singles. 2009 On April 4th, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group, later named S/mileage,"エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 was in the works.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The members listed were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". Wada and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical. Wada and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. From November 11 to 19, Wada starred in Koisuru Hello Kitty alongside the other S/mileage members and Mano Erina. 2010 Starting on March 29, Wada was a regular for the NHK educational television program Test no Hanamichi. Wada and the other members of S/mileage graduated Hello Pro Egg in May 2010 and became full Hello! Project members. Wada, Maeda, and Fukuda became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri in which all three girls voice characters. Wada also became a regular on a nagoya TV show called Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. 2011 On February 25, Wada released her first solo photobook titled Wada Ayaka 16. 2012 On February 15, Wada released her second solo photobook titled Aya aya. On July 20, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were chosen to form the duo Peaberry."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (with Harvest), on November 7. On September 23, Wada sprained her right ankle during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ concert in Osaka. She was out for 2 to 3 weeks in order to heal. 2013 On February 27, a special gravure mook titled Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~ about graduating high school, featuring Wada and Suzuki Airi, was released. On February 12, it was announced that Wada would participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. There was eleven showings, which it ran from April 24 to April 30. On March 18, Wada had her last appearance on Test no Hanamichi. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Wada and Fukuda Kanon will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. Beginning on September 27, 2013, Wada teamed up with PHP Biz Online Shuchi as a columnist. Her column, "Otome no Kaiga Annai" (乙女の絵画案内), consisted of review articles on antique western paintings and was compiled as a book."和田彩花の「乙女の絵画案内」" (in Japanese). PHP Biz Online Shuchi. 2013-10-11.Sakurai Takamasa. "#75 This Will Make You Want to Pay a Visit to the Art Gallery! Wada Ayaka (S/mileage) Breathing New Life into Art Appreciation". Asian Beat. 2013-10-30. 2014 On March 14, Wada published her first art appreciation book, Otome no Kaiga Annai. Starting from June 26, Wada began writing an art column for asianbeat titled "Ayaka Wada(ANGERME) presents 'Ukiyo-e'"."Ayaka Wada(ANGERME) presents 'Ukiyo-e'." asianbeat. The column concluded on April 23, 2015 with 10 articles. On September 1, Wada celebrated her 20th birthday. She had a special birthday event, titled S/mileage ~Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On February 2, it was announced that Wada Ayaka along with Fukuda Kanon were chosen as the plus models for this month issue of H!P Digital Books. On March 25, Wada was announced as a new Charge Girl (weather girl) on TV Tokyo's morning program Charge 730!, appearing every Thursday."新“朝の顔”大橋アナ、視聴率は控えめ「簡単には出ない」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2015-03-25. アンジュルム on Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-03-25. On July 27, it was announced Wada's book Otome no Kaiga Annai would be published in Traditional Chinese as Shao Nu De Ming Hua Dao Lan (少女的名畫導覽)."「乙女の絵画案内」(中国語版 繁体字)発売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2015-07-27. On August 3, Wada celebrated her 21th birthday. She had a special birthday event, titled ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. On September 24, Wada graduated as Charge Girl on the morning program Charge 730!."チャージガール" (in Japanese). ANGERME Ayaka Wada Official Blog "Ayacho". 2015-09-25. 2016 On February 10, Wada's second art appreciation book, Bijutsu de Meguru Nippon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~, was announced and published on March 12."和田彩花（アンジュルム）の美術書第2弾「美術でめぐる日本再発見～浮世絵・日本画から仏像まで～」が発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. On August 1, Wada celebrated her 22nd birthday at a special birthday event, titled ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2016. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= :Main Page: Her family is known for running a tombstone shop.http://www.wada148.com/ She has a younger sister and a pet cat named Toranosuke.Wada Ayaka. "とらのすけ可愛い" (in Japanese). S/mileage Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2011-05-18. Wada also had a pet dog named Cheese who passed away in December 2013.Wada Ayaka. "ちーず" (in Japanese). S/mileage Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2013-12-13. |-|Education= When Wada joined Hello Pro Egg in 2004, she was a nine-year-old, turning ten, in 4th year elementary. Since entering high school, Wada began to have an interest in western art and began visiting museums more often. On August 9, 2011, Wada teamed up with Japan Press Network 47 News as a columnist. Her column, "Art Mileage" (アート・マイレージ), featured articles about her visits to museums in Japan."スマイレージ和田彩花の「アート・マイレージ」" (in Japanese). Japan Press Network 47 News. 2011."和田彩花連載「アート・マイレージ」スタート！" (archived) (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-10. The column ran until November 17, 2011 with 10 articles in total. In December 2012, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Wada and Fukuda Kanon both announced that they both will take the upcoming university entrance exams, which usually takes place in the winter season. On January 19, 2013, Ayaka announced on her Ameba Blog that she began taking the entrance exam for an undisclosed college.Wada Ayaka. "ハロコン" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-01-19. On April 1, 2013, Wada announced on her Ameba blog, that she had graduated from high school the day before, March 31, and would be starting university soon.Wada Ayaka. "皆さんへ！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-04-01. It was rumored she is attending Jissen Women's University, majoring in art. As of September 2013, according to the PHP Biz Online Shuchi website, Wada is majoring in art and specializing in western paintings. In a asianbeat interview published in March 2016, Wada stated she wants to become a curator."Interview with Ayaka Wada to Celebrate the Launch of her New Book, “Rediscovering Japan Through Art” (ODYSSEY BOOKS INC.) – Ayaka Wada (ANGERME) X Takamasa Sakurai (Producer)." asianbeat. 2016.03-12. As of late March 2016, Wada is in her fourth and final year of university."4年生！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2016-03-30. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Wada Ayaka has acquired: *'Fukuda Kanon:' Wada became close friends with former Angerme member Fukuda Kanon. *'Maeda Yuuka:' She is good friends with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *'Ogawa Saki:' She is good friends with former S/mileage member Ogawa Saki. *'Iikubo Haruna:' She also is close friends with Morning Musume member Iikubo Haruna. *'Aikawa Maho:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Aikawa Maho. |-|Name Meaning= Wada's given name, "Ayaka", means colour (彩; aya) combined with flower (花; ka). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Wada Ayaka: *'DAWA': Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Ayacho' (あやちょ／あや著): Official nickname, given to her by Fukuda Kanon. Used by members and fans. *'Beauty-chan': Unofficial nickname used by fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ/あや著) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *''' Years in ANGERME:' 5 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 川 ´‘ _‘|| *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Blue''' (2009-2014) **'Red' (2014-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **ANGERME (2009-Present) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **Peaberry (2012-2016) **Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes. *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field. *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations. *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings. *'Favorite Food:' American cherry *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, purple, and black *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Cats *'Favorite English Word:' "English" *'Looks up to:' Matsuura Aya Discography :''See Also: List:Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Gensou Genwaku Innocence (from LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-'') *aMa no Jaku (S/mileage cover; from ''SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka *2012.03.07 Aya *2013.02.14 Vivid Flower (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.08.01 The Season (“e-Hello!” DVD) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015 *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 Publications :See Also: List:Wada Ayaka Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) #2012.02.15 Aya aya (彩 aya) Books *2014.03.14 Otome no Kaiga Annai (乙女の美術案内; A Maiden's Guide to Art) *2016.03.12 Bijutsu de Meguru Nihon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~ (美術でめぐる日本再発見～浮世絵・日本画から仏像まで～) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodes) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2015 Charge 730! (チャージ730！) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Yukimori Ringo) Theater *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Sakura, X-Egg) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Jeanne d'Arc and Gigi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Snow) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE Radio * 2015.10.03 ANGERME Wada Ayaka no Bijurme (アンジュルム和田彩花のビジュルム) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Rankings *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590479120496801 *She ranked 10th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *If she could join another group, she'd join Morning Musume. *She'd like to go on a date anywhere with Kudo Haruka. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *She was Amulet Diamond while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a ℃-ute concert. *Fans, as well as other Hello! Project members, have said she has become more reliable as a person and a leader since the 2nd generation joined. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislikes snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cages. *She is featured in magazines the most out of all the ANGERME members (namely in UTB). *Has the same last name as Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurako. *She is the first member in ANGERME to become a legal adult. *Wada's favorite seniors are Tsugunaga Momoko and Yajima Maimi. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Wada: “She was about the least reliable member when S/mileage first started out, but now she’s trusted by everyone and she’s an amazing leader. She’s an extremely valuable individual to both ANGERME and to me."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She is the only remaining first generation member of Hello Pro Egg still active in Hello! Project. *Wada's favorite western artists are Édouard Manet and Rembrandt,"Interview with Ayaka Wada to Celebrate the Launch of her New Book, “Rediscovering Japan Through Art” (ODYSSEY BOOKS INC.) – Ayaka Wada (ANGERME) X Takamasa Sakurai (Producer)." asianbeat. 2016-03-12. the former being the first artist who's work she encountered."[JAPAN! JAPAN! JAPAN! #95 Exploring the X and Y Axis of Western and Japanese Paintings! Wada Ayaka’s (S/mileage) Guide to Paintings Goes on Sale!]" asianbeat. 2014-03-27. See Also *Gallery:Wada Ayaka *List:Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In *List:Wada Ayaka Publications Featured In *List:Wada Ayaka Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Wada Family Tree Reference External Links *Profile: S/mileage profile (archived), Hello! Project profile *Blog: ANGERME Wada Ayaka Official Blog *Retired Blogs: Ameba Blog #1, Gree Blog *Twitter *Hello! Project discography cs:Wada Ayaka de:Wada Ayaka es:Wada Ayaka it:Wada Ayaka Category:Wada Ayaka Category:ANGERME Category:1994 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood Type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Peaberry Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hachama Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Red Member Color Category:Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete